<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowmen by yvestoiletseat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683575">Snowmen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvestoiletseat/pseuds/yvestoiletseat'>yvestoiletseat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2jin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:23:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvestoiletseat/pseuds/yvestoiletseat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hyunjin and heejin building snowmen in hyunjin's backyard, stealing kisses when no one's looking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2jin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowmen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prequel part 2. make sure to read the first one before reading this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"yerim, go get me some more cookie," hyunjin ordered. yerim immediately nodded her head and stood up from the bench, walking back to their house.</p>
<p>they were now at the kim family's backyard, building mini snowmen. the kim family had three daughters, the oldest one is hyunjin, followed by the twins, yerim and hyejoo. only three of them were there though, hyejoo liked to spend her time playing with video games inside than playing with the others outside. </p>
<p>"you always tell yerim to do stuffs for you, poor yerimie." heejin shook her head slightly. she shaped the snow into a ball, placing it on top of a bigger snowball.</p>
<p>hyunjin chuckled, "not like she mind it. if she does she could've just say no," she exclaimed, shrugging her shoulders. her snowman was already done, so she was now just staring at heejin who was too focused to even notice. </p>
<p>"she's just too nice to say no." heejin said. she finished up the face, then she stick the arms in. heejin grinned, placing her snowman to face hyunjin's.</p>
<p>hyunjin chuckled, bringing the snowmen closer to each other, making their faces touched. the two giggled at the sight.</p>
<p>"i'm naming my snowman heekkie," heejin grinned. </p>
<p>"that's your nickname?" </p>
<p>heejin nodded, "yeah! i named it after me!" she said, again, grinning proudly as she did. "what's yours name?" she asked.</p>
<p>"hmm, i'm naming mine after me too then. aeongjin?" hyunjin chuckled, thinking it may sounded ridiculous and weird to name a snowman 'aeongjin' since the nickname is associated with cats sound.</p>
<p>"that's a nice name!" said heejin. her eyes then landed on her snowman again, fixing it's arm that was almost detached.</p>
<p>hyunjin stared at her girlfriend lovingly, adoring each of her beautiful face features. "heejin," she said softly. heejin answered with a hum, looking up at her girlfriend.</p>
<p>"how come aeong gets a kiss and i don't?" hyunjin faked a pout. heejin chuckled softly at that before looking around to check if anybody was watching. she then looked at hyunjin again after making sure there was only the two of them there, cupping hyunjin's cheeks in her hands before placing a peck on the latter's lips. they both giggled after, feeling kind of shy from the kiss.</p>
<p>"let's continue building another snowman, yerim might caught us if we keep doing these." heejin chuckled, knowing how much hyunjin hated to hide her affections toward her girlfriend in front of the others. as expected, hyunjin groaned in annoyance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>self promo time 😋 follow me on twitter @yvestoiletseat !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>